Druid
De Druid is een erg flexibele hybride class, die zich kan specialiseren in verschillende functies zoals het Tanken, healen zijn en een klasse die damage toebrengt zoals een Mage of een Rogue in de vorm van een Moonkin resp. een Cat. De Druid moet zich specialiseren om effectief te zijn, maar ze worden niet nutteloos in de andere soorten scholen die ze hebben. Overzicht De Druid class heeft drie specializations. Balance Druids specialiseren zich in Schade speciale vaardigheden. Ze veranderen in een Moonkin, een uilachtig beest dat zijn specialisatie op Schade spreuken heeft. Ze hebben redelijke AoE vaardigheden maar zijn ook zeer goed in het bestoken van een enkele vijand. Tevens brengen ze Crowd Control voor de groep. Met de komst van World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade is de Balance school krachtig genoeg om zich te kunnen meten met andere classes die alleen voor Schade doen inzetbaar zijn. Feral Combat De Feral school helpt druids in melee gevechten door zich te specialiseren in Bear en/of Cat form, zodat ze kunnen Tanken of DPS kunnen doen. Beide vormen hebben evenveel voordeel in deze school. Welke rol je kiest ligt aan uitrusting die je kiest, wat voor wapens je hebt en de talentbuild. Ze zijn eigenlijk een Rogue en een Warrior die kunnen healen. Hun goede punten zijn hun flexibiliteit en hun sterke pantser. Om optimale DPS te behalen zal een Druid moeten kiezen voor de cat talents, voor de bear talents om tanken. Restoration Druids specialiseren zich in het healen van anderen en zichzelf en hebben om dit nog beter te doen een vorm die hun in een Tree of Life laat veranderen en ze nog effectiever laat healen. Druids hebben een Resurrection die zowel tijdens als buiten een gevecht gebruikt kan worden. Het nadeel van deze Resurrection spell is de cooldown van 20 minuten en de noodzaak van een reagent. Restoration Druids hebben de beste HoT (healing over time) spells. Samen met hun goede mana-regenaratie zijn ze een goede offhealer. (tegenwoordig ook perfecte mainhealer in 5 man) Als je jouw talentpunten juist hebt geïnvesteerd en een goede equipment hebt kan de Druid heel goed meerdere functies uitvoeren. Maar mensen die als karakter een Druid spelen moet goed opletten, want als je zoveel taken moet vervullen is het moeilijk om je te concentreren, sommige mensen staan verbaasd dat het toch mogelijk is voor Druids die zo veelzijdig zijn en toch een goed resultaat leveren. Maar ze zijn toch niet overal even welkom als het zou moeten zijn, ook al heeft Blizzard de Druids als een tank class gemaakt omdat ze ook iets anders kunnen dan alleen maar healen. Het is niet vreemd als je een Feral Druid ziet taking in Karazhan en in een andere kamer healt en of offtanked of DPS aan het doen is en ze allevier goed uitvoeren, al deze functies kunnen zelfs gebeuren in een gevecht. Omdat Druids hun talenten punten ergens anders kunnen investeren als ze dat willen maakt ze helemaal een slimme en flexibele klasse keuze, als je het zat bent om een bepaalde rol te vervullen hoef je niet een nieuwe karakter te starten maar verander je gewoon je talenten punten wat veel minder moeite kost. Druid zijn een klasse die niet vaak gespeeld wordt omdat veel spelers ze te moeilijk vinden om ze tot een hoger level te brengen, en andere zeggen weer dat ze de beste solo klasse zijn in het hele spel. Maar overal is de Druid gemeenschap laag en zijn weinig rolmodellen voor Druids die er meer ervaring in hebben en ze te kunnen helpen. Om een echt goede Hybride klasse te zijn moet een Druid verschillende uitrustingen hebben om DPS te doen te healen te Tanken en uitrustingen die je nodig hebt bij bepaalde baasen Resistance Gear. En aangezien dit veel tijd kost en gold is het best duur in vele opzichten. In tegenstelling tot andere klasses begint een Druid niet als Hybride maar krijgt die vaardigheden op latere Niveau's. Daarom is een Druid dus echt compleet op latere Niveaus en is moeilijk Druid te beheersen. Maar als je ze eenmaal beheerst is het een van de coolste klasses in het hele spel met veel te geven in groepen en kan heel uitdagend zijn om te spelen. Een ander leuke voordeel van de Druid is dat ze de vaardigheid hebben om sneller te reizen. Druids hoeven geen vliegende Mount te kopen ook al is de riding skill nodig om je Epic vliegende Mount te kopen. Ze gaan in de Emerald Dream. * Door een Quest te doen op level 16 kunnen druids hun water vorm krijgen en daarmee kunnen ze snel zwemmen en onderwater ademen. (tegenwoordig gewoon een skill die te trainen is bij de trainer) * Op level 21 kan je 2 talenten punten investeren in Feral Swiftness waardoor je in kat vorm 30% sneller kan rennen dan normaal * Op level 16 krijg je travel form waarmee je 40% sneller bent dan normaal. * op level 60 krijg je Flight Form bij je trainer, welke ook je riding skill gratis verhoogd. Deze is overal in het spel te gebruiken. Speed increase is 150% * Nadat je een reeks Quests hebt gedaan kan je Swift Flight form krijgen die net zo snel is als je Epic Flying mount 280% sneller ook zonder cast tijd. (deze kan tegenwoordig worden getrained bij de trainer) Wapens en Armor Voor druids is het alleen mogelijk cloth en leather armor te dragen, en krijgen bijkomende voordelen als ze alleen maar leather dragen. Druids kunnen vechten met een staff, dagger, one-handed mace, two-handed mace, fist weapon en polearm. "Held in off-hand" items kunnen ook worden gebruikt, maar kunnen niet dual wielden. Tankende feral Druids kunnen geen shields gebruiken, maar in bear form elimineren hun armor, dodge, en anderen de noodzaak. Spullen zoals Potions en consumables kan je niet gebruiken. * Mana punten regeneratie werkt wel maar langzamer dan normaal. Effecten zoals Mana burn en Viper sting werkt ook niet. * Items met het effect Chance on Hit en enchants zoals Enchant Weapon - Crusader en andere enchants werken wel. * Wapen snelheid en wapen enchants hebben geen effect. Maar het effect van de Ring Might of Cenarius werkt wel. * Spullen met een equip effect werkt wel als je in een van die vormen bent. Sommige voorbeelden van dat zijn Nagelring die een effect heeft van 3 arcane damage when hit en de Darkmoon Card Heroism en Maelstorm werkt ook. Shapeshiften In Moonkin Form is de Druid wel een Humanoid maar is nog wel immuun voor Polymorph maar niet immuun voor Zap en andere effecten. Tree of Life is gezien als een elemental dus is hij kwetsbaar voor de Banish elemental spreuk van de Warlock. Wapen effecten werken in alle twee wel. * Humanoid Form level 1 is een Hybride kan DPS doen heeft een van de beste buffs uit het spell * Bear Form level 15 kan tanken of offtanken net als een Warrior en je krijgt 65% extra armor en 10% extra stamina en zorgt ervoor dat agility attack power verhoogd, maar dit is alleen in Bear Form. * Aquatic Form level 16 kan onder water zwemmen en ademen met 50% extra speed en als je een glyph hebt ga je 100% sneller. * Cat Form level 8 kan melee DPS uitdelen en kan net als de Rogue bijna ontzichtbaar worden met Stealth in dit geval Prowl en zorgt dat agility attack power verhoogd. * Travel Form level 16 lijkt op een cheetah en kan 40% sneller bewegen rennen. Dit kan wel alleen outdoor. * Moonkin Form level 29 als je de talent in balance kiest. Deze vorm veranderd je in een owlkin die casting spells gebruikt en 5% spell critical strike bonus geeft maar in deze vorm kan je alleen Balance spells gebruiken. * Tree of Life Form level 69 als je 41 Punten in Restoration kiest. Deze vorm verandert je in een boom die een extra buff geeft die zorgt dat je 15% meer healing doet en een buff die geeft 120% extra armor. Je kan alleen healing spells gebruiken. Sommige spells krijgen extra vaardigheden waaronder de spells Lifebloom, Wild Growth, Regrowth, Entangling Roots en Wrath. * Flight Form level 60 verandert de Druid in een vogel die je snelheid met 150% verhoogd en is net als de normale Flying mount en kan overal worden gebruikt als je de skills hebt gekocht bij een flight master * Swift Flight Form level 70 net als normale Flight Form maar snelheid verhoogd to 280% is gelijk aan de Epic FLying mount. * Om je flying nog hoger te maken kan je in een guild gaan van level 3 met de perk Mount Up. Dit geeft 10% extra speed en je hebt ook nog Master Riding en dit verhoogt je snelheid naar 310% dit kost 5000g. Enterne links Category:Druids Category:Core classes Category:WoW classes Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Alliance Player's Guide